Twisted Pleasure
by ukenceto
Summary: Vergil is finally back after years in hell. What'll happen when Dante meet him? VergilXDante rated M for reason!


Twisted pleasure

The sound of clashing steel tore the air. Beneath the pouring rainstorm two brothers fought, demonic blades striking each other with inhuman straight.

After so many years, they were finally together.

Dante felt the adrenaline and the excitement of the battle run trough his veins, making him shiver.

His twin brother Vergil was back from Hell; and it was all that mattered. Born half-demon, Dante has lost his parents long ago; and when his twin- his one left sibling in the whole world betrayed him and left him thinking he's dead, Dante trough he'll live the millenniums given by the demon blood all alone.

Many nights when he couldn't sleep he dreamed, prayed to be able to live with Vergil once again. To take back all stupid things they once said to each other. However, years went by and no miracle happened. Then he desired even the worst things they've done together- wished he could fight with his brother again, even to lose to him; to feel the cold metal of his sword wounding him.

And in the end, when Dante gave up on the hope to see him again, one letter came to "Devil May Cry"- his demon hunting agency. Simple letter with one sentence written inside-

"I'm back."

Then he knew with no doubt- Vergil was alive again. He picked up the devil scent coming from his brother, and tracked him to the roof of one old building; it reminded him of the place they battled before- The cursed Tower, "Temen-ni-Gru"- portal to the underworld.

Dante saw him standing in the middle; the thunder sending streams of water on his shoulders,

his long black coat flipping from the wind. Thunderbolt hit a building near them and stole the words Vergil said but his twin understood him.

"Missed me little brother?" – The words embedded in his brain trough telepathy, cold like ice spikes. Dull pulsating spread in Dante's head; it felt nice…familiar. The younger twin pulled out Rebellion, a double-edged sword given to him by their father- The Legendary Dark Knight Sparda.

A smirk formed at Vergil's lips; it disappeared quickly like a sun ray in the winter.

The two of them started the battle; this madness was making them feel some sort of twisted pleasure- feeling that have always been part of their bloody combats.

The battle continued three days and three nights- the hell storm was hiding the sun behind dark, lead grey and black clouds; the citizens living near ran away, thinking that the Apocalypse came.

Both twins felt their powers fading- they both have had lost too much blood. Dante blocked a hit from Vergil's sword, but suddenly felt his insides burn- he looked down to see another huge sword sinking in his abdomen.

"-Ain't…Fair Verge…" he whispered, blood dripping from his mouth. The wound was nothing for the healing ability he heritaged from Sparda, but it meant he was defeated. He felt the older twin push him and soon the cold, wet ground met his body.

When he saw his brother trying to pull the sword away, Vergil grabbed the handle and let strong voltage of purple electricity slide down on it. Dante's back arched like a thigh bow, in almost impossible angle. His white hair slide down on his face, silver eyes almost closed in pleasure. Vergil didn't expected this reaction, and with frown forming between his eyebrows, he increased even more the power.

A moan slipped past Dante's lips; he himself couldn't believe he was enjoying the rough treatment so much. The voltage coming from his brother's sword filled him to the brick; he could feel all little hairs on his body stand up, every cell becoming hypersensitive; the pain was almost unbearable threatening to make him lose consciousness, in the same time he was

delighted.

He didn't wanted it to end- he wanted Vergil to be even more brutal to him, to hurt him like never before.

"-Vergil….Please…more…Don't stop"- He begged, locking eyes with his twin. The older Son of Sparda decided to give him what he wants- increasing maximum the power.

"-Whatever you wish for Dante…When you enjoy it so immensely I'll give you much more dear brother-" He said, ripping his twin's clothes; and entering him with one hard trust. Seeing that this just made Dante feel even better, he couldn't control himself anymore. He Devil Triggered, trusting deep into his brother, animalistic roar coming up from his throat.

Dante wasn't able to think anymore; he was now creature capable only of seeking pleasure. His brain vaguely registered that Vergil bit his neck, fangs plunging deep into the soft flesh, releasing rivers of crimson blood. A huge electricity charge hit him, and reaching his climax Dante surrendered to the velvet darkness behind his eyes.

After finishing, Vergil De-Triggered, and removed his sword from his twin's stomach and wrapped him with his dark coat. Taking him gently in hands he walked to the "DMC" shop where Dante lived. He undressed himself and his brother and went in the shower with the still-unconscious-man in hands; cleaning all the mess that the rain haven't managed to remove. He found Dante's bedroom on the second floor and placed the younger in the bed wrapping himself protectively around him, pulling the blanket up.

Fin.

I hope you enjoyed! ;)

Please leave a comment! ^^


End file.
